Clash of Amphitrite
'Clash of Amphitrite '''is a mix-up version of Clash of Triton. In this episode, Queen Amphitrite (as a large computer) wants revenge on her husband, King Neptune, after he refused to obey her command of banishing their son, and it's causing natural disasters in Bikini Bottom! It's up to SpongeBob and Triton to save the day, and along the way, Triton learns a very dark secret his mother kept from him, or should he even call that computer, "Mom?" Song Amphitrite's Lullaby Cast SpongeBob Prince Triton King Neptune Queen Amphitrite Computer Amphitrite Patrick Sandy Mr. Krabs Squidward Plot It started one morning in Bikini Bottom. It was very stormy. SpongeBob was in bed and shocked out when a loud blast of thunder pierced his eardrums. He got out of bed and saw it was very stormy out there. He was surprised. The weather was supposed to be sunny. He then decided to go to work using a secret tunnel that leads to the Krusty Krab. When he got there, Mr. Krabs was polishing a harpoon. SpongeBob asked what he was doing. Mr. Krabs said that he is going to put an explosive torpedo in the harpoon and use it to blast the Bikini Bottom Weatherman for lying about the weather. Squidward was drying himself off, having walked through the rain, as the cheap crab was explaining and said that the weatherman isn't wrong. He said that the weather was controlled by King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite. He said that they must be very angry and are causing terror. SpongeBob said that they must be having a fight. Squidward agrees with him (even though he hates him). Suddenly, a huge wind swept the Krusty Krab away. The wind sounded like it was saying, "I hate him!" in a female voice. Then, another one blew SpongeBob away (Mr. Krabs and Squidward hung on to a coral branch)! It blew him in the sky into Atlantis. He landed on the top of the castle and slid down to an open window. He climbed inside. He was in the throne room. He suddenly saw King Neptune and a golden computer fighting. The computer was demanding that someone named Triton should be banished. King Neptune refused to do so. The computer rolled away angrily. Just then, a teenage merman came out from behind Neptune's throne with a sad look on his face. Neptune saw him and tried to comfort him when SpongeBob appeared. He asked what was going on. Neptune said that the weather is going crazy because his computer wife, Amphitrite, is trying to banish their rebellious son, Triton, and he won't allow it. SpongeBob was confused that Amphitrite was a computer. Neptune was about to explain why, when suddenly, an explosion was heard. Neptune left to investigate, then suddenly, he finds himself in a cage. Computer Amphitrite said that if he won't lock Triton away, she'll do it herself! Triton and SpongeBob ran/swam for their lives as her guards chased them. They were trapped in the gorge but made a daring escape thanks to SpongeBob's elastic streching and Triton's athletic abilities. That night, Triton told SpongeBob the sad tale of how he lost his real mom when he was only a baby. They were on the beach when an attack happened in Atlantis. His mother swam away with him. According to Neptune, he was found in a giant clam safe and sound, but Amphitrite was no where to be found. The only memory Triton had of her was a locket she gave to him as a present. She sang a song that was in it that always calms him down. He said that he knows she left for a reason, and he had a strange feeling it had something to do with Computer Amphitrite. The next morning, the two were on their way to Bikini Bottom to round up an ambush party, but were shocked when they got there. The entire town was destroyed! Not a single building survived, except the Krusty Krab. The entire gang was hiding there. They said that Neptune's guards were attacking the city. Just then, Computer Amphitrite appeared and captured everyone. She placed Triton in a different prison separated from everyone else. As he listened to his mother's lullaby sadly, he saw a necklace. The pendant on it looked very familiar. Triton took a closer look. Suddenly, he saw his mother wearing it. He then saw her swimming away with him as a baby in her arms. He looked behind his mother's shoulder curiously. He saw guards chasing them. Computer Anphitrite was behind them, ordering the guards to capture them. The real Ampihtrite was able to get away and saw an empty giant clam. She carefully placed little Triton inside. He was beginning to cry, but Amphitrite hushed him and sang her lullaby, letting him fall asleep. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, then leaves. Triton kept his eyes open long enough to see his mother being taken away by Computer Amphitrite. Triton suddenly realized that his step mother did'' have something to do with his mother leaving (or so thought)! He quickly escaped the cell using the pendant as a key. He released everybody else as well. They barged into Computer Amphitrite's lair and attacked the guards with whatever they got as SpongeBob and Triton sneaked over to the cage King Neptune was trapped in. Just then, Computer Amphitrite saw them and attacked by trying to zap them. She was about to finish Triton off when SpongeBob stretched his arm out and pulled him away just in time. As SpongeBob kept her busy, Triton saw a secret passage way. He explored inside. He found a mermaid chained to the wall. She looked up. Triton recognized her. It was his mother, the real Amphitrite! Amphitrite recognized him as well and hugged him after he set her free. She said she'll never leave him again. They went to save King Neptune. As they reached the cage, Computer Amphitrite zapped Triton's arm. SpongeBob noticed and quickly set the king free. As the evil computer was about to finish Triton and his mother off, Neptune zapped her with his powers, destroying her. He hugged his real wife and his son. Everyone cheered for their happy reunion. The episode ends with SpongeBob yelling, "Viva la revolucion!" and Patrick said, "When did you start speaking French?" Trivia *This episode was deleted and replaced by the directors to make Clash of Triton instead. Nothing in this episode really happened to the characters (even though it would be interesting if it were true). But then it was picked up again at Fanon Season 4 bringing the special back. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Fanon Season 4 Category:Episodes